Enojo efímero
by ragde09
Summary: Nami es la clase de mujer que se enoja fácilmente. Zoro el tipo de hombre que hace que cualquier enojo pierda importancia. Fic corto pero sin rodeos.


Hace, literalmente, años que no actualizo ni publico nada, este será mi primer fic de One Piece espero no me hagan caminar por la tabla. También creo que es necesario explicar que taré mucho en escribir este fic, tanto que originalmente era un regalo de 10 de mayo.

Advierto que tiene escenas sexuales mal descritas.

El azote de una puerta se escuchó en uno de los varios cuartos del Sunny, una sexy chica había dado el portazo y en su bello rostro se advertía un notorio sonrojo, quizá vergüenza quizá otra cosa. Lo más probable era que estuviera enoja pues con frustración se comenzó a despejar de su vestimenta y se metió a la ducha, dejaría que el agua tibia se llevara su frustración.

-Vaya que es un salvaje- pensó la chica mientras abría la llave del agua- mira que intentar cortar mi sujetador con una espada sólo porque no sabe abrir un broche.

Aunque la sensación de sus manos al recorrer su cuerpo aun la mantenía encendida y el sabor de sus labios en su boca era embriagante lo iba a castigar, pasaría al menos un par de meses sin uno de sus tan deseados encuentros privados.

Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse lentamente y que una figura masculina se deleitaba con sus curvas visibles a través de la casi transparente cortina del baño. Repentinamente ese hombre comienza a desvestirse y se introduce sigilosamente en la dicha detrás de la chica, la toma de la cintura y le provoca un susto.

-Zoro, te dije que no quería verte- susurra sorprendida por semejante atrevimiento.

-Me lo dijiste, pero siempre es lo mismo contigo, me excitas, me emocionas y luego me dejas caliente y sin terminar lo que empiezas- responde con enfado mientras comienza discretamente a acariciar la cintura de Nami. Ella no responde, pero tampoco hace ademán de alejarse, lo cual incita al espadachín a ir un poco más allá, ahora sus manos suben lentamente en dirección a los nada pequeños pechos de la pelinaranja y los toma mientras pega su cuerpo al de ella.

-¿Es que acaso hasta la ducha vas con tus espadas? - pregunta al sentir algo duro en su trasero.

-¿Quién dijo que es una espada? – responde él con sorna.

Nami gira y nota qué era lo que sentía, no puede evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción y lujuria se forme en su rostro, esa sonrisa que a Zoro vuelve loco y lo obliga a tomar sus labios con desesperación. Se besan bajo la lluvia artificial de la regadera a la vez que él recorre sus piernas, trasero y pechos sin reparo y ella se dedica a disfrutar cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso y cada sensación.

-Esta vez no me voy a quedar con las ganas- advierte Zoro entre beso y beso.

-No quiero que te detengas por nada del mundo- responde Nami mientras siente que su cuello es besado y su lóbulo de la oreja es mordido suavemente.

Entre besos y caricias Zoro acaricia el trasero firme de Nami y sus generosos pechos mientras que ella recorre con sus dedos cada cicatriz en el torso desnudo de él.

Luego de lo que Zoro consideró demasiado juego previo decide pasar al plato principal y lleva sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica para comprobar con satisfacción que está igual o más húmeda que el agua que recorre sus cuerpos desnudos. A continuación, toma la pierna de Nami y la empieza a acariciar por la parte posterior hasta la rodilla mientras la levanta, esto proporciona una entrada fácil y directa a su intimidad.

Al menos eso es lo que él pensó pues luego de un par de intentos fallidos es Nami quien toma su hombría y la dirige con su mano hasta su entrada.

-Es increíble tu falta de sentido de orientación- comenta con falso enojo.

-Para eso tengo a mi navegante- responde él mientras se introduce tanto como su longitud se lo permite. Y Nami responde con un sonoro gemido que es ahogado por los labios de su amante.

Comienzan una danza de caderas, al principio lenta y suave pero que va tomando ritmo en un movimiento sensual que les produce mucho placer a ambos. A veces Zoro sale casi por completo sólo para volver a introducirse de golpe y se nota en cada gemido mal ahogado que a Nami eso le fascina.

En un arriesgado giro de pasión Zoro levanta ambas piernas de Nami y las enreda en su cintura para profundizar la unión y al mismo tiempo devorar sus duros pezones que tanto le gustan. Para no perder el equilibrio y caer Nami se sujeta del tubo de la regadera, pero conforme siente las embestidas de su hombre aumenta el agarre hasta que el tubo cede y se rompe soltando un chorro sobre ellos, pero esto poco o nada les importa pues parece motivar a Zoro a incrementar la velocidad y potencia en cada embestida.

Ahora Nami siente como un orgasmo se va formando desde lo más profundo de su ser y sabe que no será uno pequeño como los que tiene en la intimidad de su habitación sino uno grande y placentero que tanto ha deseado que le dé su amado.

Zoro siente la intimidad de Nami contraerse al mismo tiempo que un gemido descomunal sale de su boca y que al no alcanzar a ahogarlo sin duda llegaría a los oídos de todo Grand Line. Es ella misma quien se cubre la boca al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta del baño.

-¿Está todo bien Nami-Swan? -Pregunta Sanji desde el otro lado con aparente preocupación- ¿Necesitas que te talle la espalda? -continua intentando sacar provecho de la situación.

-Ni soy Nami ni necesito nada de ti, maldito cocinero pervertido- responde con enojo Zoro sin salir del interior de ella.

-Ojalá te caigas y te mueras maldito marimo- dice el chef con un tono de voz completamente diferente para luego partir.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa si no quieres que Luffy tire la puerta buscando enemigos o algo parecido- susurra Zoro imaginando al capitán en gear fourth sorprendiéndolos en tan inoportuna situación.

-Y tú debes avisar cuando vas a terminar, mira como me dejaste- señala la navegante a lo cual Zoro mira su semilla escurrir desde la entrepierna de la chica, fue tal la sorpresa por semejante orgasmo que no se dio cuenta en qué momento tuvo el propio.

-Creo que ya me iré, prometiste al menos un 2x1 y sólo pudimos hacerlo una vez- comenta Nami comenzando a bajar las piernas, pero siente en su interior como la hombría de Zoro recupera instantáneamente la dureza.

-Ventajas del haki- responde a la pregunta no formulada.

Por respuesta Nami simplemente lo besa y la acción continúa.

Fin.

Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque algo hizo que terminaran la lectura, espero me lo digan en los reviews.


End file.
